Puck's daydreams
by Gupriela
Summary: Go inside the mind of puck and see his various daydreams. most are Puckabrina. rated T but could possibly be M since this is puck were talking about here. Flame me if you dare! BEWARE: Fluffiness and OOC may occur
1. Chapter 1

**AN: as much as I wish I owned the Sister Grimm characters I sadly don't. **

#1: Getting up the nerve to ask Sabrina out/ Kissing Sabrina without getting punched

"Hey Grimm?"

"What do you want Puck? If your tiny brain can't comprehend that I'm not in the mood for your-" I interrupt Sabrina by swooping in and kissing her firmly. At first she doesn't respond but slowly she starts kissing me back. After a while I pull away.

"'Brina?" I asked.

"Yes Puck?"

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

"YES! Of COURSE! I thought you would never ask!" she cries attacking me in a hug.

"Sabrina I'm really sorry that jerk, Dylan, was cheating on you. I'll punch him in the nose tomorrow." I whispered in her ear.

"Aw Puck that is sweet but there is no need. I intend to punch him in a much more sensitive spot." My blonde beauty said sweetly. That is probably what I like most about Sabrina, she has spunk.

Back in the real world

Puck sighed. _Well that is never going to happen._ Then he heard a scream of rage coming from outside.

"I can't believe you, Dylan! UGH! I never want to see you again! Arg leave me alone!" *Shriek of outrage* Puck smiled widely. Maybe he did have a chance.

**Yup that's it really sorry that its kinda short. Bad? Good? I won't know unless you review!**

**Peace**

**Love**

**Puck**

**~Ms. Robin Goodfellow~**


	2. HELP ME!

**HELP?**

**Okay, I have writers block! I can't think of another daydream for puck to have! SO please if you have any ideas comment and tell me! I will dedicate it to youz! So yeah….. help out a fellow Sisters Grimm fan! M'kay thanks!**

**Yours truly,**

**Guppy~Chan**


	3. The Winter Ball SaphireDragon15

**Hello again! It's me Gupriela! So I have had writers block for like the past month but a few people have given me ideas! This idea is actually really awesome and Puckabrina~ish and the person who gave me the idea was: SaphireDragon15! Thank you soooo much! I appreciate it! The song I'm listening to is 'So Far Away' by Avenged Sevenfold and 'I Miss You' by Blink 182. So this one shot is dedicated to SaphireDragon15 and I do not own the Sisters Grimm.**

Pucks POV

I felt my eye lids getting heavy as Mr. Smith (AN Sorry really random name ^.^ ) went on and on about the Pythagorean Theorem. I was about to die of boredom when the intercom crackled.

"I have an announcement! The Winter Ball is coming up! If you want to go then you must have a date and purchase tickets by the end of next week! This dance is formal so please no jeans and sweatshirts! That means you as well Mr. Goodfellow! If you are planning on going I must see you in a suit without that ridiculous hoodie!" The voice of our principle rang throughout the class along with the sound of the other students laughing.

"Oh shut it, old lady!" I yelled at the speaker mounted on our wall causing more laughter to fill the room.

"Settle down everyone! Sit back down Robin!" Mr. Smith yelled, "As I was saying, a way to use the Pythag-" The bell rang and I let out an excited whoop as everyone jumped up and ran from the classroom

As I shut the door of my locker I saw a pack of boys all yelling at someone. I walked forward in order to get a better look and I could make out what they were saying.

"NO! Choose me! I'm the best!"

"NO NOT HIM! I'M ON THE FOOTBALL TEAM!"

"No choose me!"

"Everyone stop!" I looked a little through the crowd and saw my arch nemesis, Peter Pan although at school he was just Peter Greenwood (AN again sorry about the random last name) standing near the center of the pack, "She's going with me, right Sabrina?"

My whole body tensed up and I felt my anger rise as I figured out what was happening. These wild animals were trying to ask MY Sabrina out to the Winter Ball! Not gonna happen, losers!

I was about to run in there and give them all a good beating when I heard Sabrina's voice, "No that is not gonna happen Peter! I'm not gonna go with you so just fuck off!"

"Well why won't you go with me? Am I not good enough for you?"

An idea popped into my head and I grinned before shoving my way through the crowd.

"No Peter, 'Brina isn't going to go with you because she is already going with me, right sweetheart? Oh and the fact that you aren't good enough for her anyway." I grinned at Peter as I slipped a hand around Sabrina's waist.

"Th-That's right! I'm going with Robin!" Sabrina said glaring at me slightly. Some of the boys shrugged and walked away while others glared at me menacingly (I just glared back at them and bared my teeth so they ran away with their tails between their legs).

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK, GRIMM?"

"THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? NEXT TIME YOU PUT YOUR HANDS ON MY WAIST I PROMISE THAT YOU WILL DIE A SLOW PAINFUL DEATH!"

"Don't have to be so nasty about it, Grimm! I don't know if you realized but I did you a favor back there!" I snapped rubbing the spot on my head where Sabrina had punched me.

"DID ME A FAVOR? YOU EMBARRASED ME! HALF THE GIRLS AT SCHOOL ALREADY HATE MY GUTS BECAUSE OF WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN ME AND PAN TODAY AND I DON'T NEED THE OTHER HALF HATING ME FOR SUPPOSEDLY GOING OUT WITH YOU!"

I froze mid step and whirled toward Sabrina, "What did you and Pan do?"

Sabrina blushed and looked away, "Oh… he kinda kissed me this morning…."

I felt as if time slowed down. My eyes widened and I felt my hands clench into fists.

"Well he kinda grabbed me and dragged me under one of the mistletoes they have hanging around school and he-"

"STOP! I do NOT want to hear about this!" I roared, glaring at her.

"Hey! It's not like I wanted to kiss him!"

"Well then you should have punched him or something! You would have punched me if I did that!"

Sabrina blushed again, "Says who…. I don't think I'd punch you…."

MY mouth fell open and I ran forward smashing my lips against hers. I felt her hands reach over my shoulder and tangle in my hair and I was about to rap my arms around her waist when I remembered her warning. So instead I just let my arms kinda dangle by my sides. When we broke the kiss to get air Sabrina frowned.

"Why aren't you holding me?"

"Oh… You said that I'd die slowly and painfully if I did that."

Sabrina laughed softly and slapped my arm playfully.

"So you will go to the ball with me?"

"Of course Puck."

My eyes snapped open as someone yelled my name.

"God Puck! You are so lucky I told Mr. Smith that you had a headache or you would have been in so much trouble!"

I slowly looked up and saw Sabrina staring down at me.

"Oh hey, babe!" I grinned.

"BABE?" Sabrina yelled before my lips covered hers.

I pulled away and Sabrina stared at me.

"What… THE FUCK WAS THAT!" Sabrina screamed her fist connecting with my face, "DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH FAIRY BOY?"

"What? I thought I already asked you to the dance and you said yes! Doesn't that mean we're a couple!" I yelled back rubbing the side of my face.

"WHAT? That never happened!" Sabrina cried blushing.

"It…. Didn't…?" I asked feeling my face heat up, "Oh so that was…. A dream…."

"You had a dream that you asked me to the dance?" Sabrina asked and I looked down rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly.

"Yeah…. I mean it's not like I have a c-crush on you or anything s-stupid like that!" I said still looking at the floor, "But you know if you w-want to go to the dance with me I wouldn't mind or a-anything... Just don't go with P-Pan 'cause he's an a-asshole and all…"

At the end of all my stuttering I heard Sabrina giggle. I looked up with a shocked expression on my face. Sabrina had a hand over her mouth and was shaking slightly like she was trying not to laugh.

"HEY!" I yelled blushing, "ARE YOU FUCKING LAUGHING?"

Sabrina started laughing harder and stepped forward wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Did you just ask me out? 'Cause no offense or anything but that was a pretty lame way to ask me out." Sabrina asked still laughing slightly.

"Maybe…" I grumbled still blushing.

Sabrina laughed again and leaned forward pressing her lips to mine.

"Then it's a yes!" She grinned before grabbing my hand.

"Don't expect me to stop pranking you or anything, Grimm!"

She grinned again, "Wouldn't dream of it."

**DONE! I know it's totally OOC and stuffs but did you still like it? Another thank you to SaphireDragon15! You are amazing! Thanks for the idea! YOU IS AWESOME~! Please comment and tell me if you liked it or not and give me more ideas for oneshots! Thanks for reading,**

**Guppy~Chan**


	4. You saved me for MEMARRYPUCK

**Me: OKAY! Hi again! It 'tis me, GUPRIELA with my friend Puck!**

**Puck: Hello loyal fans from all over the world! Yes it is me PUCK the one you have all been waiting for! *blows air kisses* *burps***

**Me: *groan* PUCKKK! Say excuse me then shut up! Okay anyway! The nice young maiden who gave me this idea had the username, 'MEMARRYPUCK' so-**

**Puck: NOOOOO! It's Moth in disguise!**

**Me: No it isn't Puck! It's just one of those loyal fans you were just talking about! And you still didn't say excuse me!**

**Puck: You aren't the boss of me *sticks out tongue***

**Me: Puck….**

**Puck: OKAY! Excuse me!**

**Me: Thank you! So now to the point of this little thing up here….. I… don't own… the sisters grimm *sobs in corner* and I am listening to 'I Hate Everything About You' by Three Days Grace and 'Riot' also by Three Days Grace. Now on with the story!**

Puck POV

_I AM SOOOO BORED!_ I sat up on my trampoline and grabbed my hair. _I guess I'll just go for a walk since Grimm is at the mall. She didn't even go with anyone, she's such a loner!_ Slowly I swung my legs over my trampoline and walked to the door of my room and walked down stairs. The old lady was running around cleaning which is what she does when she is nervous.

"What's up with you, Old Lady." I asked eyeing Elvis who was so clean he was sparkling and trying not to let her anywhere near me with her tools of torture (aka soap, water, sponges…)

"Oh, Puck! I'm so glad you are here! Sabrina isn't answering any of her texts that I have sent her! Can you go check up on her at the mall! Please Puck this is very important!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Old Lady!" I said walking out the door.

"Thank you, Puck!"

(TIME SKIP THINGY!)

I sighed as I walked past a corridor in the mall where the bathrooms were. I looked down them and saw a few tall guys, gathered around something and laughing.

"Man this one is so cute!"

"Tell me about it! Look at her shaking! She looks so scared!"

I stopped and stared at them curiously.

"Leave me alone." I heard a girl voice say. I recognized that voice. No matter how scared it sounded I could recognize Sabrina's voice anywhere.

"Oh but, babe, we just want to show you a good time!" One of the men said laughing as he reached forward. Then I saw Sabrina. She was pressed against the wall and had a cut along her forhead and on her lip. My hands curled into fists that cleched so tight they turned white. My head started pounding. Before I knew it, I was sprinting down the corridor towards those creeps yelling profanities and promising them each a painful death.

The goons turned around and the leader sneered, "Look, kid, this ain't none of your business, so scram!"

"SHUT YOUR FAT UGLY FACE!" I roared my fist crashing into his face.

"BOSS!" The two other men yelled as their leader slumped to the floor, unconscious.

"PLEASE! DON'T HURT US! LET US GO!"

"YEAH RIGHT I'M GONNA FUCKING LET YOU GO!" I screamed whirling around and socking one in the gut and the other in the balls. The two men slumped to the floor next to their boss.

I rushed over to Sabrina who was shaking softly and staring at the ground.

"'Brina…?" I asked softly. Before I could register what was happening Sabrina flew into my arms and gripped the back of my hoodie as hard as she could as she sobbed onto my shoulder.

I pulled away slightly and cradled her cheek gently, "You're gonna be okay. We are gon-"

Before I could finish my sentence Sabrina pushed her lips against mine. Immediately I kissed her back. We stood like that for a few minutes before I realized she wasn't moving.

I pulled away and she looked at me with foggy eyes, "Puck… I love you…"

I felt her body fall limp against my arms as I realized for the first time that she had a knife sticking out of her stomach.

(REALITY still Puck POV)

My eyes flew open as tears immediately poured down my face. I leapt off my trampoline and dashed down the hall to the room that Sabrina and Daphne share. I pushed the door open and saw Sabrina sitting up in bed with a book in her lap and a flashlight in her hand. Next to her, Daphne was sprawled out snoring softly.

"Puck…? What are you-?"

I ran forward and wrapped my arms around her yanking her body against mine.

"I-I thought you were d-d-dead!" I sobbed gripping tighter to her body.

Sabrina sat there holding me for five minutes before pulling my hair softly so I would sit up.

She pressed her lips against mine softly and I tasted her salty tears that rolled down her face and landing gently against my lips.

**Me: DONE~! What did you think, Puck?**

**Puck: Sabrina is… Dead?**

**Me: No Puck that didn't actually happen there is still plenty of time for you to ask Sabrina out and make her immortal so you guys can live happily ever after forever!**

**Puck: *blush* I never said-**

**Me: Yeah by=ut you know you want it! Anywho GOOD or BAD? TELL ME!**


	5. Save Me Puck! For Amelia

**Okay! I'm back~! Um this is dedicated to a girl (I'm assuming) named Amelia! By the way I'm sorry in advance if this story really sucks and I'm sorry for totally murdering your idea! My mom took me to the dentist today and I'm still a wee bit scared ^.^'.Well here I go! Songs: 'All of This' by Blink-182; 'Thank You for the Venom' by My Chemical Romance and 'If Everyone Cared' by Nickelback.**

Puck POV

My heart raced as I saw Pan smirking down at me with Sabrina tucked under his arm.

"What are you waiting for, Trickster? Do you not care if precious Sabrina falls to her death? Come and save her!" Peter's teasing voice made me tense up and try again to pop out my wings so I could fly up there and save Sabrina from that evil little slime ball (AN Okay in real life I actually really like Peter Pan but since Puck seems to hate him in the books I decided to make him the main evil person). He gave Sabrina a little push and she screamed her feet slipping slightly so that she gripped desperately at Pan's jacket.

"PUCK! PUCK, PLEASE! HELP ME, PUCK!" I heard Sabrina wailing and I tried again to get my wings out. But they weren't coming out!

"What's wrong, Goodfellow? You always brag about how great you are at flying why don't you show us your stuff?"

"PAN! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!" I roared trying to find somewhere to place my feet. (AN He is climbing up the building to save 'Brina! So fluffy and romantic :3)

"Me," Pan asked innocently, "Lil' old me would NEVER do anything to harm his dearest Pucky Wucky, now would I?"

"We all know you would do that so just fucking tell me before I get up there and rip your head off!" I yelled looking up at the building.

"I just slipped you a little of a special potion that takes away your powers for a bit and watch that temper, Goodfellow, or our good friend Sabrina here will pay the price!" Pan smirked stroking under Sabrina's chin.

"Pan why the hell is Sabrina even here? She has nothing to do with this!" I yelled at the boy standing above me.

Peter's whole body clenched up, "SHE HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH IT! I SWORE THAT I WOULD MAKE YOU FEEL THE PAIN THAT I FELT AS YOU SNATCHED MY ONE TRUE LOVE AWAY FROM ME!"

I stopped climbing and stared up at him with a frown, "Look Pan, I have never even met Wendy how can I steal her from you? I mean I can't blame her for falling in love with me what with my good looks and amazing charm-"

"I AM NOT TALKING ABOUT WENDY, YOU IDIOT! I'm speaking of precious Moth! Moth oh kind and beautiful Moth! She is like a diamond in a cluster of rocks! There is no one as fair as she!"

I stared with my mouth hanging open before laughing so hard I almost fell from the side of the building, "YOU THINK MOTH IS KIND AND BEAUTIFUL? HAHAHAHAHHA! THAT IS THE MOST OBSURED THING I HAVE EVER HEARD!"

Peter's face contorted with anger, "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF MOTH IN SUCH A MANNER! YOU WILL REGRET YOU EVER BEFRIENDED THIS PUNY HUMAN, TRICKSTER!" And with that he shoved Sabrina over the edge. Her scream pierced the air as she fell past me and before I knew it I was streaking after Sabrina, even though I still didn't have any magic. My arms wrapped around her and I held tight to her as we fell. I twisted my body so when we finally connected with the ground my back slammed hard into the ground. I felt Sabrina slam into my chest and I held fast not letting her escape and hurt herself. She started squirming in my arms and I let my grip loosen as my vision blurred.

TIME SKIP THINGY

I heard my voice being shouted in the background, "PUCK! NO PUCK DON'T LEAVE ME! P-PUCK N-NOOOO! I-I LOVE YOU!" I felt tears hitting my face softly and then someone's head fell on my chest. My eyes opened slowly and I saw Sabrina sprawled across my body her whole form shaking with sobs.

"…Brina?" I asked in a croaky voice. Her head shot up and she stared at me.

She opened her mouth and, "PUCK! YOU LAZY ASS! GET THE FUCK UP! We are gonna be late!"

My eyes flew open (for real) and I stared up at Sabrina.

"At least say thanks I sacrificed myself to save you! Gods be a little thankful!" I snapped at her.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GOING ON ABOUT!"

I glanced around and realized I was in my room not in the street with Peter Pan laughing evilly. _Oh so it was a dream…_

"Just get your ass down stairs or we're leaving without you!"

"'Kay 'Brina"

**SO? Good? Bad? Okay? Awful? I won't know unless you click my little friend the review button and tell me what you think! Sorry for OOC and Shortness!**


End file.
